bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Burial at Sea - Episode 2 Audio Diaries
Audio Diaries are the main narrative device of the BioShock series. They were recorded by the citizens of Rapture, either as notes for themselves or as messages for other residents. When the player picks up an audio diary, he or she can usually choose to play its message. BioShock Infinite's downloadable content, Burial at Sea - Episode 2, features 25 Audio Diaries (and Voxophones) which can be now found dated by their previous users. Collecting them all is required to unlock the Achievement/Trophy "The Whole Story". Housewares #Antonio Rodriguez - Laissez-Faire - Cupid's Arrow - Back of the store, on a display stand near the left Employees Only door. #Carol Lynn - The Blue Dress - Cupid's Arrow - Employees Only area, next to Elizabeth's dress. #Samantha Kemp - This Atlas Guy - Test-Drive - Test-Drive Reception, on a desk. #Morris Lauderman - Pennies on the Dollar - Silver Fin Restaurant - Across the room with the Lutece Device tear, in a kitchen next to a lockpick door. #Yi Suchong - Imprinting Roadblocks - Silver Fin Restaurant - Upstairs, on a desk with a board which has drawings of Airships and Columbia, and says "Giant balloons??? Ridiculous!" #Felix Molloy - For All Occasions - Test-Drive - Atlas' Hideout, on the platform with possible targets in the middle. #Kay Flannigan - Old Man Winter Giveaway - Test-Drive - Atlas' Hideout, on a desk near the printing machine. #Emmett Wyman - Prison Intel, Dispatch #8 - Test-Drive - Employees Only area next to Old Man Winter, in Emmett Wyman's hand. #Florence Baxter - Hooligans - Service Bay - In a sink in the Changing Room. #Sal Cantone - So Long, Suckers! - Service Bay - Inside the bathysphere on platform #05. Air Grabber to access. #Andrew Ryan - Building the Impossible! - Service Bay - On a shelf in Control Room's basement. Head downstairs after getting the upstairs door code from the audio log, opposite to the lockpick door. #Johnny Demarco - C'est La Vie - Manta Ray Lounge - Next to the corpse in the Main Lounge Reception. #Samantha Kemp - Atlas Provides - Manta Ray Lounge - Storage Area, on a trail of plates, requires 2 lockpicks to enter. #Frank Fontaine - You Stupid Bastard - Manta Ray Lounge - Fontaine's Panic Room, on a desk. Requires collecting the 4 Coded Messages to access. Factory #Jeremiah Fink - Table Scraps - Imprinting Studies - #Daisy Fitzroy - Sacrifices - Factory Docks - In an airship accessed by a skyline, by the paintings in the back. #Daisy Fitzroy - The Quality of Mercy - Office of Jeremiah Fink - Right door from the entrance of the clock tower, by the window with the gears. Requires 1 lockpick. #Daisy Fitzroy - Stay the Hand - Office of Jeremiah Fink - On a desk, immediately ahead of the main entrance. #Rosalind Lutece - The Lazarus Project - Private Quarters of Jeremiah Fink. #Jeremiah Fink - No Profit for the Prophets - Private Quarters of Jeremiah Fink. #Jeremiah Fink - The Greater Good - Research Laboratories - Hub. #Jeremiah Fink - Necessary Precautions - Research Laboratories - Hub. #Edmund Munford - Childish Fears - Surgical Suite - Parts Inventory. Dr. Suchong's Free Clinic #Frank Fontaine - Product Recall - Dr. Suchong's Free Clinic. #Yi Suchong - Mind Control Test - Dr. Suchong's Free Clinic. Removed Audio Diary #Cyrus Gale - Operation Deep Dive - Removed from Housewares. Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 Audio Diaries Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 DLC